Hyperion LSUV (Lego Surge Ultimate Version)
Type: Balance *System: HLS *Piece Count: 33 Stats: *ATK: 5 *DEF: 5 *END: 5 Bit Beast (BB): Hyperion Lego Surge (UV) Ultimate Version (UV) refers to the lego bey. Although some of the parts changed the original BB stays the same. Hyperion Lego Surge is a pheonix like bird made of fire with blue flames on the edges of his wings. The only parts of Hyperion Lego Surge that is not made of fire is the exoskeleton, and its talons. The exoskeleton is a bone, and blue crystal solid on the top of his wings, chest, and a helmet shaped piece on his head. Hyperion's element is fire. It's special attack is known as "Flame Surge". In which Hyperion transforms into a flaming tornado. This is followed by Hyperion LS corkscrewing towards the opponent. He then attacks and grinds against the opponent. Bit Protector (BP): Hyperion Emblem *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This is the second tightest model. To assure it always be spun very fast, the clutch is difficult to release. This can be good and bad. Since the clutch is difficult to release, it has to be spun fast. But this can potentially cause Hyperion to spin out of control. The high speed can however, cause Hyperion LSUV to be spun faster than the opponent. This can help to either make Hyperion LSUV spin longer than the opponent, or the faster movement can cause Hyperion LSUV to attack more. Attack Ring (AR): Grinding Forcer *Piece Count: 15 *Layers: 3 Grinding Forcer was created to get rid of some of the flaws in the original AR Grind Attacker. It uses the same concept but the bottom layer of this AR plays a bigger role. On the prevoius AR the bottom layer only provided support. Now this layer helps add some smash and defense power. All things considered this AR has improved quite a bit, however there are still much better parts available. This AR has a small attack range which makes it harder to make contact. However if contact is made this attack ring will grind against the opponent, thus the name. This AR is still one of the lighter ones, but there is still added weight compared to Grind Attacker. It's still best if used in a combo with a 8 Wide WD of somekind. Use In Defense Combo: The grinding attacks can be used to repel an opponent away, this ability can be used in the defense combo: *AR: Grinding Forcer (Hyperion LSUV) *WD: 8 Wide *RC: Free-spin Bearing Core *Spin Direction: either (no dynamics) Weight Disk (WD): Wide Balance *Piece Count: 12 *Layers: 2 Wide Balance is slightly lighter than the Wide Heavy. However it also weighs more than the original 8 Wide. Running Core (RC): Change Core *Piece Count: 4 *Layers (Height): 5 The Change Core is very similiar to the Manual Change Core. It uses the same ring but this core can't be manually changed. The reson being that the top layer is used for support. The original Manual Change Core had problems falling off of the rest of the lego bey. This core gets rid of this problem at the cost of no longer being able to be manually changed. The Change Core if spun close to the center of the stadium will maintain a balanced spin pattern. However if tipped at an angle the Change Core will assume an attack type pattern. As mentioned earlier this core can't be changed manually. This Core won't pop off like the Manual Change Core. Use in Balance Combo: This mode changing abilities can be used in the Balance Combo: *AR: Wide Upper (Ezidian LS) *WD: 6 Wide (Flazelok LS) *RC: Change Core (Hyperion LSUV) *Spin Direction: Left Image Gallery: Overall: Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Balance Type